


I'll Keep You Safe

by cardel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Claus/Regis is implied, Gen, Gladio and Noctis are still wee lil, Gladio wanting to protect Noctis now, Gladio-centric, Kid Fic, Kink Meme, Light Angst, Misplaced Guilt, on Gladios part, once again because he gives me all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardel/pseuds/cardel
Summary: Prompt:Gladio/Noctis gen or platonic, aftermath of the marilith attack.   Gladio's reaction to Noctis having been attacked by the marilith. does he vow to train harder so he can always protect him from now on? does he feel guilty even though he knows he has nothing to feel guilty for? does he visit Noctis while he's unconscious?Gladio learns about the attack on the prince on his way home from school. He is thinking about what to do first when he gets home, homework, sword work, or maybe, a Cup Noodle before any of that. He is so lost in thought, it takes him a minute to realize he has been weaving around people, who have stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, their eyes looking up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Gladio-centric fic, because, let me tell you, he owns my ass rn, just like this damn kink!meme!

Gladio learns about the attack on the prince on his way home from school. He is thinking about what to do first when he gets home, homework, sword work, or maybe, a Cup Noodle before any of that. He is so lost in thought, it takes him a minute to realize he has been weaving around people, who have stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, their eyes looking up.

Curious, Gladio stops, he lets his gaze wander to what they are all staring at. Gladio looks up, where news casters are projected onto every giant television screen, with the words “BREAKING NEWS” flashing all around him, proclaiming there has been an attack on the Prince of Lucis.

The eight year old prince has effectively taken every headline of every television station. They are all reporting the same thing, the prince was attacked and is in critical condition.

The rest of the details are lost to him. His sole focus is on the picture, to the top right corner of the screen, they are using of Noctis. Noctis is smiling his features relaxed, carefree, and innocent. He is just a boy.

Gladio feels his hands clench into fists. This is a cowardly, reprehensible act. Yes, Noctis is the Prince of Lucis and future King, but he is still just a child. Only a monster would justify hurting a defenseless child.  He lears he's half right, when the reports say the prince was attacked by a daemon called a Marilith.

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, a thought strikes him, Noctis wouldn't have been defenseless if his Shield had been ready to protect him. If only he were older, stronger, he could have been with Noctis and perhaps the prince wouldn't have been so gravely injured.

He wasn't there, and now, Noctis is in critical condition, his prognosis unknown. It's his job, his duty, to protect Noctis and already he has failed.

Looking up at the picture of a smiling Noctis, he promises him, this will be the one and only time he fails him.

Making his way out of the masses of paralyzed civilians, he makes his way home once again.

At home, he changes and heads straight to the courtyard, where he begins to put himself through his paces. He only stops because his clothes, covered in sweat now, are giving him a chill, his arms feel like they're made out of noodles and his Father walks into the courtyard.

“How is the prince?” he asks immediately.

“Stable,” is all his Father tells him. The look of worry and the tense line of his shoulders, stop Gladio from pressing his Father for more.  

Over the next two weeks, Gladio gleans every bit of information he can from his Father.  

“He is awake now, it'll still be a while before he can go home,” his Father tells him one day.

“His injuries are healing well.” Another day.  Gladio is thankful.  The days following the attack on the prince, Gladio learns no one else who was with Noctis survived the attack.  For a time, Gladio was afraid Noctis would still become a casualty of the Marilith.  To say he is extremely relieved to learn of every improvement his Prince makes is an understatement. 

And finally. “The prince will need extensive physical therapy but the doctors are hopeful.”

After each bit of information, Gladio trains harder, going for longer times, unable to shake the idea; had he been there, Noctis would not have gotten injured. He knows it’ll be years yet, until he is officially assigned to Noctis’ security, but he's convinced if he gets stronger, his Father can’t deny putting him on Noctis’ security detail sooner. After all, he is a Shield.

When Noctis is finally well enough to return to the Citadel, Gladio waits until he is in the Citadel training with the Crownsguard, before he seeks his Father out. When he finds him, Gladio requests to be allowed to visit with the prince. He can't chase away the need to see his Prince and make sure he really is alright.

"The prince is still recuperating, he sleeps most of the day. It would be better to wait until he is more alert," his Father tells him, with a gentle tone as if Gladio is a child and not a Shield.

"Father, Noctis is mine to protect,” Gladio begins. “I have failed him. I would like to apologize to the prince for being remiss in my duty, and swear to him, it will not happen again. Regardless of the prince's state of wakefulness, the sooner I do so the better," Gladio finishes, feeling confident his request is reasonable.

He's confused, then, when his Father looks at him for a long moment, before dropping to one knee in front of him, placing his hands on Gladio's shoulders. Gladio is startled by this and makes an abortive sound of surprise.

"My little warrior,” Clarus begins, his proud tone, the only thing keeping Gladio from protesting the nickname.

“You have nothing to apologize for, this was, in no way your fault," Clarus reassures him.

"But if I were older and stronger, I could have been with the prince-" Gladio trails off.

"Gladio this was no one’s fault, least of all your own,” his Father reiterates.

“The only way you’ll ever fail the prince, is by choosing to do nothing to protect him, if it’s within your capacity to do so.” His Father’s words help to ease some of the guilt he is still feeling.

“In the meantime,” his Father continues, “only time will make you older, discipline and training will make you stronger. You will be a Shield one day.”

Gladio doesn't like that, isn't he a Shield now? He frowns.

"What am I now? If I can't be a shield to my Prince?" Gladio asks voice quiet.

"At the moment, the prince is safe. Right now, should you want to, your only duty is to be a friend to Noctis. Duty will make a Shield of you, but only a bond to Noctis, will make you his protector," Clarus explains.

Gladio thinks he sees the wisdom in his Father's words; a bond to Noctis would lead him to protect his Prince even more fiercely, not only out of duty but out of love. He can do that. Yet, he can't help but wanting to do more now.

"Who will protect the prince in the meantime?" He asks.

Clarus smiles. Gladio thinks he still looks sad somehow.

“The job of protecting the prince, still falls to his Father, who is also, not at fault for this attack,” Clarus says.

Gladio accepts this and realizes, if even King Regis could not stop his son from being injured, Gladio, as he is now, had no hope of doing any better.

"Father, I would still like to see the prince," he insists.

Clarus chuckles and stands. "Stubborn, just like your old man," Clarus says, sounding more proud than upset.

"Very well, come," he says, relenting.

Gladio smiles, following his Father, though, his smile quickly falls away when he enters Noctis' bedroom.

King Regis sits up from his seat next to the prince's bed and gives them a small smile. He looks exhausted, as if he hasn’t moved from that position since the prince returned home.

“Clarus. Gladiolus,” King Regis greets them.

"Your Majesty," Gladio greets with a bow, not surprised at all when his Father forgoes the formal greeting.

Gladio sees, his Father's bond with the king, has led them to allow for this level of trust and familiarity. Gladio longs for that with his Prince.

"Let us take a short walk my friend, let this Shield," Clarus says placing a hand on Gladio’s shoulder, leaving it there. "Visit with his Prince,” he finishes.

King Regis looks a second away from protesting. Gladio's heart sinks, but then he sees a long look pass between Shield and King. Gladio gets the distinct feeling he is being left out of a conversation. Finally, King Regis inclines his head, in agreement.

"These old bones could do with a stretch," he agrees, standing up from his seat. He leans down, kissing the prince’s forehead, before moving away.

On his way out the door he stops next to Gladio, covering the shoulder, not currently being taken up by his Father's hand, with his own.

Having the king’s and his Father's hands on his shoulders makes him feel strangely light and confident.

"I will return shortly. In the meantime, I leave him to you, Gladiolus," King Regis tells him, entrusting Noctis to him, if for a short time.

Gladio nods, his face serious. When the two leave the room, Gladio approaches the bed and takes up the king's previous position.

Seeing the sleeping prince, looking so small and vulnerable, he feels his anger bubbling up again. He is just child, a daemon attacked him and no one could do anything about it.  

Gladio closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. With elbows on the bed he pushes the chair away and kneels on one knee, he takes Noctis' hand into both of his, as if in prayer, and bows his head until his forehead is touching their joint hands.

"Prince Noctis,” he begins, hoping his words will reach his Prince.

“For as long as I am your Shield I will never stop protecting you. If I have to train every day for the rest of my life, to become stronger than anyone who seeks to harm you, then I will. No one will hurt you again, I swear it,” Gladio vows, in earnest, to his sleeping prince.

He looks up from his bow, placing a small kiss to the prince’s warm hand. The prince looks troubled, even in sleep, a small wrinkle appearing on his brow, his lips slightly turned down. Gladio wishes there was something he could do, to help Noctis rest easier.

When he goes to pull away, to sit back on the chair, the prince makes a distressed sound that stays Gladio where he is. Gladio remains in this position unsure how to help until an idea comes to him.

He may not be able to help Noctis, wherever it is that his mind is taking him, but he can make sure Noctis knows his Shield isn't going anywhere.

He clears his throat. “Once upon a time there lived a brave prince, who was loved by all, for his kindness and bravery,” he begins, taking care to keep his voice calm and steady. Iris enjoys bedtime stories, they always help when she is too scared or feels too awake to sleep, he hopes, this will also help Noctis rest easier.

“One day the prince was given the job of slaying a great winged beast called a griffon, for this griffon had been terrorizing a nearby town, scaring all the townspeople. The brave prince set out with his best knights to defeat the beast,” Gladio continues. He tells Noctis about the adventures of the brave prince and his brave knights.

After a time, the prince's features smooth out. Gladio doesn't stop for fear his Prince will sense he is alone. He continues, despite his voice being tired, and his eyes beginning to droop. He doesn't stop until sleep wins over, his upper body slowly slumps onto the bed, Noctis’ hand still held securely in his.

 

\------

 

Clarus and Regis enter the room to find Gladio sleeping, still on one knee, with the prince's hand in his.

"By the Six," Regis sighs, half fond, half exasperated.

Next to him, Clarus chuckles.

"He's going to be worse than you isn't he?" Regis asks.

Clarus wraps an arm around Regis, pulls him close, and places a kiss to his temple.

"Stubborn Kings require even more stubborn Shields," Clarus tells him.

Together they watch their children sleep, not letting the weight of their children's destinies enter the simplicity of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song 'That's Okay' by The Hush Sound.


End file.
